


She Get's What She Wants

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Joseph: King of Dreams (2000)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: Potiphar's wife decides she wants to have what she wants, and now she's going to take what she wants.





	She Get's What She Wants

When Potiphar's wife decided she wanted Joseph, she decided she was going to get what she wanted. At first she tried seduction, she was beautiful, that was plain to see. She had seen men lust after her, and Joseph wasn’t the first slave to catch her eye. The others had fallen so easily into the seductive trap she had set for them, taking what she wanted and promising death and pain if they let anyone know what had happened. Next she tried intimidation, forcing him to obey her wishes, that didn’t work either. He was too head strong, steadfast, and loyal to a irritating fault. It was only after a trip to the market to see if the merchants and traders had brought anything of value or interest to buy with them that she saw something that gave her a wonderful idea. 

It was only a few days later when she found the opportunity to execute her plan. The Pharaoh had tasked Potiphar to travel to one of the outer large cities and if he saw fit replace the man that was in charge of the city, the trip would take at least a fortnight, longer depending on weather and what Potiphar’s findings.

Two days after Potiphar had left his wife decided she couldn’t wait anymore, after seeing Joseph working hard, muscles stretching skin slick with sweat, she didn’t want to wait a moment longer. Gathering what she needed without being suspicious she ordered Joseph brought to her. 

Crushing up some herbs she had gotten from her husband's personal healer so aid her sleep, she put them in some wine and waited for Joseph to arrive.

“Ah just the person I wanted to see. Sit,” she ordered gesturing to the chair across from her at the table she was sitting at.

“You wanted to see me mistress?” Asked Joseph, who was weary of his master’s wife, her actions had made him skittish.

“Yes, here have a drink,” she said as she handed him a cup with the herbed wine. “It’s a new wine that merchants have been swooning over. They called it herb wine, it’s supposed to be very good and all the rage. I wanted to get your opinion of it before getting some for Potiphar’s return, he loves a good wine as you well know. Maybe if he likes it we will be seeing more of it around here.”

“Of course mistress, anything to please my master,” he said as he took the offered wine, nearly blatantly dismissing his mistress. 

Seething inside Potiphar’s wife remained silent as she watched the slave drink the herbed wine, waiting for the herbs to take affect. The healer had guaranteed that the herbs he had given her would put her to sleep in minutes, easing her troubles of getting to sleep. 

Even after one drink of the wine she could see that the herbs were working, Joseph’s eyes looking heavy and unfocused. Realizing that something was wrong Joseph tried to stand only for the world to spin and fall to the floor, he could see his mistress grinning over him as the darkness crept into his vision, the grin was cold and calculated and above all else, smug.

When Joseph came too he was confused, even though he was more than any other slave he still lived in a slave's room, though it was better than any room a slave could live in. This ceiling that he was looking at though, it wasn’t his, it was much too good. When he tried to move he found he couldn’t but a few inches. Turning his head Joseph saw his wrist covered in rope, bound in place, along with his other limbs, a rag filling his mouth. His head was foggy, but Joseph still knew something bad was happening. As he fought against the ropes that bound him her heard a slow laugh, though it was nothing that a laugh should be, it was cold and promised nothing of happiness.

“You won’t get free. The binds are strong,” said a soft unfriendly voice which Joseph could not place despite the fact that he knew the voice which spoke. Even though he could not see the person to whom the voice belonged he could feel them circling him, the bed he laid on was a fine one, fit for his master. Then it hit him the voice belonged to his mistress, the bed was hers, hers and Potiphar's. He moved to yell, to beg her to release him and allow him to not dishonor his master, the rag blocked him, stopping him from doing much but make muffled sounds of displeasure.

When she came into his view she had a wolfish look on her face, full of hunger and power. She crouched next to him on the bed, her hands moving along his body unhindered, her hand touching where his clothes once lay, though it felt as if they were long gone that warmth they gave his body missing. She her hands touched his body Joseph started shaking, his body shuddering under her touch. This wasn’t what he wanted, even if he wasn’t a slave, even if she wasn’t his master’s wife. He tried to break free, moving his body as he could, but to no avail. 

“You won’t get free, and no one can hear you, in fact know one knows you're here. You should have taken me and my offer before when you could have enjoyed it. Now I will take what I want,” she said her voice hard with barely controlled rage, eyes swimming with lust. Her hands moved down, bringing his trembling flesh to harden under her administrations. Once she decided he was ready enough to give her what he wanted she hitched up her gown and straddled Joseph’s restrained body. Holding him in place she took him into her body, taking her pleasure from his hot and hard flesh. She moved quickly wanting to get as much she could out of the time she had. She was not stupid enough to think that even as the mistress of the household she could get away with holding Joseph like this for long without getting into trouble.

She came many times, riding him until she had had her fill, and was sated, but not unfinished with what she wanted. Just by looking at him she knew that he was overcome, his skin too sensitive, especially that of his member, which looked painful. She had forced many orgasims from his body, draining him of his strength, leaving his body weak and pliant. Untying one rope around one of his wrists she was surprised when he couldn’t seem to move it, the arm falling limply to the bed, Joseph seemingly unaware that it had even been untied.

Untying the rest of his bonds she watched him lay unmoving, he could do nothing but lay there as the binds were removed from him.

“You will speak nothing of this, and you will come to me when I want you. You don’t want me to tell Potiphar of what you have done do you? If you even think of telling anyone I will see you hang, and don’t think that what you have done for my husband will save you.”

Ripping the rag from his mouth she used all her strength and pushed his broken body from her bed, laughing at the moans of pain he gave when he crashed to the stone floor. 

“Get out before I decide to get rid of you now, as opposed to keeping you for myself as I plan.”

Pushing his body Joseph crawled from her room, his body aching and crying out in pain as he moved. Being so late in the night their was no one to see his humiliation as he crawled all the way to his room, his body and mind protesting each move. The betrayal of his family had been hard, painful as he knew in his life, but if that was the worst thing that could have happened to him this was the closest second. He had seem rape before, but he had never thought of it in this way, but this was what he realized had happened. His mind was cracking under the pain, his body sullied and tormented, he didn’t know what to do, think. When he got to his room he collapsed in a corner away from anyone who came looking from him sight’s. He could do nothing but look into the darkness of the room, seeing nothing but looking for many things, above all answers. He would get none.

As ordered he came when she called, submitting his body to his wishes, mind breaking further apart each time, he was nothing more than what she wished anymore. Each time she ordered him to her he wished for his master to find them, to do something to stop the torture she was inflicting on him, even death looked inviting to him now, for he wasn’t alive anymore.


End file.
